1707 Scraps
1 Autism as comm shutdown. radio sile nt aspies learn to communicate TOHughts but not emotions so we are interanlly screaming but incapable of realising 2 The Danger of Norms Norms are dangerous. Not dangerous like Daves. Daves are dangerous because we are Deviant. Norms are only dangerous in that they are bystanders. They accept and normalize the behavior of Daves, insisting that they have no responsibility in the behavior of others. Norms basically assume that everyone else should be a Norm, and if Dave's wanna Dave, then Dave's can pay the consequences. However, Norms don't consider that 'maybe they are a Norm, because their identity is Normalized?' The Normalization of Danger But for there to be a Norm (\bar{\mathbf{E}},E,X(\mu,t_0) There is always Deviation (Δ''',��','σ''')! Yin and Yang Energy and Entropy Dave and Norm Norm likes to imagine that Dave is just a deviation. Norms refuse to question the status quo that they inhabit, because any 'deviation' would result in them no longer being 'the norm'. Norms are unable to truly acknowledge the reality of Dave's and tend to imagine that Dave's are just aberrant Norms. What they don't realise is that neurology is diverse, and aberrant behaviour tends to indicate aberrant thinking, which is most probable if began in early development. Dave's denouement Dave(')s are developmentally divergent children who then grow into adulthood on highly asymmetrical ground. We tend to have strong skills in certain areas of our lives, that we have specialized in deeper to balance out our weaknesses in interaction when compared to Norms. The Norms tend to be on the same wavelength. Able to predict social behavio(u)r and respond accordingly, without the need to analyse and process the social cues manually. Norms are instinctively sociable. They don't all enjoy socializing, or have a particular style or flair like Dave(')s often do, but they don't feel a great weight of insecurity during the analysis of social information, regardless of the external outcome. Dave(')s tend to deviate towards debauchery when delivered down into the depths of depression. This debauchery can be truly debased and demoralised. Is this denouement a disaster of fate or a disaster of dyadism? Norms feign surprise when they open their eyes and see the debasement behind Dave(')s disguise. But no judgment is cast on their precious heads, who debased all the traits that they despised in that guise. All they complex machinations and duplicitous lies, all the umm'ing and ahh'ing and hiding their eyes. As we try to conform to the Norm-s you've -alized. You blame it on us, the results are clear to see: "but what about social re-ci-pro-ci-ty?" When others are divergent, holding onto your position in the status quo is a choice to deny that divergent person the right to feel normal. When you deprive socially divergent people of the right to feel normal, you alienate us and you abandon all responsibility for how this alienation then manifests in our lives. aut vs all self or other are you defined by your mind or are your actions aligned? trans or cis, sir or miss When you can't follow the rules, you're deemed 'amiss' A deviant, delinquent, an abominable mistake. But these bystanders can't stand to ponder their role in your wake. How their normalcy comes only through their privileged identity, leaving them the safety net of psychological certainty. This is something we are denied as minority identities, the neuroqueers, the gays and the gender non-binary. We are othered, leaving us no certainty in our actual identity outside of being deviant, 'abnormal'. We are desexualized and degendered. Not seen outside of these thin slice judgements. So we are forced to fight tooth and nail for our identity, or succumb to their stereotypes. Troy & Abed vs Prince? Andy Warhol vs David Bowie? Social Reciprocity We millennials lived in the truly post-Thatcher and post-Reagan era. Society was built on neo-liberal globalism, the idea of a multicultural assimilation with no reparation for past violation. The egalitarian meritocracy of post-colonial capitalism. 'A fair deal for all'. Only, the 'fair deal' was essentially a non-disparagement clause in the globalist trade deal: "Ok, we agree to end oppression by agreeing to end all discussion of it. This way the next generation will grow up to be blind to oppression and therefore it will disappear." Cue a generation raised to be colour-blind, gender-blind and class-blind (in theory). We were taught that we were 'all equal', and hence expected to all be judged by the same standards. Only, those standards by which we are judged were never agreed upon by the populace. Rather, they are traditions of the old power. The dominant groups. Normalizing their own dominance and privilege.Category:Ideas Category:2017 Journals Category:2017 Writing